Ray CD
by Gurahk
Summary: Ray and his old friend are reunited, but as are the Decepticons. And when they kidnap Cream, who he becomes infatuated with, it is their duty to protect her and the planet from the Decepticons! TFA/Sonic crossover. RayxCream. Rating may go up


Ray CD

Ray CD

Chapter 1

An Unwelcome Visitor

NOTE: This takes place after Season 2 of Transformers: Animated. Until I find out who or what Sari is, she will be absent from my fanfics.

It has been weeks since that huge battle against the Decepticons. Megatron and Starscream had vanished into space and the other Decepticons had dispersed throughout the planet. Everything had been boring since then. Everyone was doing their usual acts. The only one who wasn't doing anything was Ray, the only organic on their team. Ray is a flying squirrel, who graduated from Autobot Academy, but decided to work with Optimus Prime's crew, in order to cope over Wasp's imprisoning and hold up the grudge against the real spy he knew all along--Longarm; or should I say Shockwave? Besides, beats listening to that prick, Sentinel Prime. He wields the Two Across keyblade and has other abilities that others of his kind can use. He was bored and it wouldn't get out of his system.

"Man, I'm very bored!" he yawned, "There's basically nothing to do! I wish there was something exciting and amazing happened around here, for once!"

"Perhaps there would be, if you actually went and DID something!!" Prowl finally spoke up. He was getting _very_ annoyed.

"Prowl's right, Ray." Said Optimus, "I think you should go and get some exercise and find what adventure awaits!"

Ray hesitated for a moment. At last, he agreed. He grabbed his things and set out for whatever awaits him. Optimus smiled.

Meanwhile, on a distant planet of Cybertron, the Elite Guard and the Decepticons were continuing their battle. Meanwhile, Shockwave was planting some bombs into the planet's core computer, Vector Sigma, bombs that cannot be removed. He figured that if the Decepticons couldn't have Cybertron, no one could!

"There! All the bombs have been set! Now, in five minutes, the planet will be obliterated along with the Autobots!" he chuckled. He gave the command to retreat, which they did. Unfortunately, the Autobots heard the command. Shcokwave turned into Longarm and drove away.

"Autobots! We must evacuate everyone we can off the planet!!" commanded Ultra Magnus.

Everyone began to board a ship.

2:33

2:32

2:32

2:31

2:30

They could not evacuate everyone in time, so they took as much as they could. Longarm was the last to board. And they left.

0:25

0:24

0:23

0:22

0:21

0:20

From space, they took one last look at Cybertron. They felt sad.

"Man, I can't our home's goin' down in a nutshell." said Jazz.

"Don't worry, Jazz." comforted Cliffjumper, "We'll just settle in on Earth with Optimus Prime's team."

Jazz was fascinated with Earth and was glad of that. And then, it happened...

0:05

0:04

0:03

0:02

0:01

0:00

And then, the bombs set off and Vector Sigma was destroyed. This caused a chain reaction and in a few seconds, Cybertron was destroyed, only it's metal ground remaining.

Meanwhile, back on Earth, Ray was walking through the Soleana forest. He was thinking of many things, mainly what Optimus had just told him. Just then, he hid behind a bush and saw a tan rabbit and a chao picking out some flowers. He looked at her with awe. He thought this girl was the most pretty and beautiful thing he'd ever seen. This girl and chao were Cream & Cheese.

Meanwhile, a ship that looked like a Decepticon version of Omega Supreme's alt. Mode entered the atmosphere. Some Decepticons jumped out and scanned some vehicles. Others left the ship, as it landed safely in Kingdom Valley.

Later, in Detroit, Bumblebee was speeding along, evading the police pursuit. Just then, a Dark Chaos Torrent destroyed them all.

"What the slag was that?!" exclaimed Bumblebee.

His question was soon answered. A gray figure appeared that looked like a lion. It then transformed into a robot mode. His right shoulder had a Decepticon insignia, painted turquoise and lines around it. The other had a similar design, but with a design of some sort of a Decepticon Elite Guard.

"Hmph. Looks like this one's for me." he said.

"Who are you? Some sort of Elite Guard wannabe?" Bumblebee demanded.

The robot pulled out a turquoise Chaos Emerald and started throwing it in his hand. (or whatever it's called).

"You have no idea who you're dealing with." he taunted, "I am the Ultimate Life Form—Nemesis Breaker!"

Bumblebee stared in awe at this creature. But the fact that he was the Ultimate Life Form wouldn't faze him.

"I'll show _you_ ultimate!!" he said.

He charged at him with great speed. But then...

CHAOS CONTROL!!

Then, he used the Chaos Emerald to warp away, just as Bumblebee had charged into him. Nemesis Breaker reappeared behind him, took out his whip, and hit him in the back, sending him into a building way back and accidentally destroying some cars and people.

"Hmm! Too easy for me!" said Nemesis Breaker.

Bumblebee then transformed into vehicle mode and charged at him. After some speed, he transformed into robot mode and got out his stingers. But...

CHAOS CONTROL!!

Then, time slowed down and only Nemesis Breaker was moving at regular speed. It was like that until Nemesis punched Bumblebee in the stomach(?), sending him into another building and doing the same thing as before. Captain Fanzone was not amused to see his car thrashed...AGAIN!!

"This is why I hate MACHINES!!"

"Your weakness disgusts me." said Nemesis.

He decided to finish him off with his secret power. He started to glow in a purple aura.

"This is the ultimate power!" he laughed.

The light filled the dark clouds and two lights came down.

CYBER KEY POWER!!

Two cyber keys fell down into Nemesis' slots and his claws appeared. He used them to grab Bumblebee by his spark chamber, in hopes of ripping it out. In no time at all, his spark was in his hand. He let go of him and disabled his Cyber Keys. Some shadows started to cover Bumblebee's offline body. After a while, It started to go around the body. The shadows then made it in the shape of Bumblebee. The darkness faded and revealed what looks like Bumblebee, but was gray in color and his logo was that of the Decepticon Secret Police: a mix of the Decepticon and Cybertron Elite Guard insignias, and his eyes were red like a Decepticon.

"What is your name?" asked Nemesis.

"Name's Bug Bite!" it said, in a cocky voice that would remind a Sonic fan of Ryan Drummond.

"Well, in that case, Bug Bite, come!" said Nemesis, "We have much to do and show."

And they left, leaving Bumblebee's lifeless body on the streets.

TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
